Mejor amigo
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Killua está enamorado de Gon, pero él ya había puesto sus ojos en alguien más. Regalo para MoonyCakey en su cumpleaños. [Viñeta]


¡Hola a todos! Bueno, se preguntarán a que se debe mi nueva publicación. Sólo puedo decir que esto va contra todos mis principios, jamás pensé que acabaría escribiendo algo así y realmente no estoy contenta con el resultado de esto, pero bueno:

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kotita!**

De verdad espero que te guste, porque me costó lágrimas de sangre redactar esta pobre viñeta.

Como siempre digo, amigos: Hunter X Hunter no es mio.

.

* * *

.

Mejor amigo.

.

—¿Estás enojado, Killua? —Preguntó al verlo amurrado sobre la cama.

—No —contestó escuetamente y se acomodó para quedar boca abajo.

El moreno hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Hace tiempo que Killua había perdido la habilidad de mentir, al menos con él. Trató de hacer memoria y rebobinar su cerebro, pensando en qué pudo haber hecho mal para que su mejor amigo se molestara tanto con él.

Quizá había sido porque no le ofreció helado, pero a Killua no le gustaba el sabor de frambuesa. Tal vez fue porque le hundió mucho rato la cabeza en el agua, cuando jugaban en la piscina… o tal vez fue porque le escondió su ropa en los camerinos, obligándolo a pasearse por todo el hotel con la toalla amarrada a la cintura. Podían ser muchas cosas pero ninguna le hacía sentido, porque el Zoldyck era igual de bromista que él o peor. O tal vez, sólo tal vez…

—Killua —comenzó a zamarrearlo suavemente, hasta que el albino levantó la cabeza y le dirigió la mirada—. Me espiaste, ¿verdad?

Un color rojo furioso se apoderó de las mejillas del Zoldyck, que automáticamente comenzó a negar con la cabeza. —Pe-pe-pero, ¿qué cosas dices, idiota? ¿Espiarte?

El moreno sonrió. —¡Lo sabía! —Exclamó victorioso—. A mí no me puedes mentir. Sé que me viste, me viste besar a Kurapika esta tarde.

El nudo que tenía Killua en el estómago se acentuó rápidamente. Parecía que en cualquier momento, la caja de Choco-robot que había comido se devolvería por su esófago hasta llegar a su boca en forma de vómito. Claro que lo había visto, allí, mientras él y Leorio estaban divertidos observando una vitrina con celulares y regateando con el vendedor, su querido Gon hablaba animadamente con el Kuruta. Hasta ahí nada extraño, pero de pronto vio cómo sus cabezas se juntaron brevemente, uniendo sus labios en un corto e inocente beso.

—¿Y crees que eso me tiene molesto? —Inquirió cínicamente—. A mí no me importa lo que hagas, si te besas con Kurapika o con quien sea —volteó el rostro—. Tengo sueño, Gon. Déjame dormir.

—Killua —insistió. El nombrado bufó—. No tienes que estar molesto porque me guste Kurapika. Tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie —declaró con una amplia sonrisa.

"_Mejor amigo"_, pensó. Esas dos palabras se clavaban profundo en él como pequeñas dagas . Sintió de golpe el agua salada en sus ojos, pero se contuvo. Mordió su labio inferior y se aferró a la almohada. Debió hablar antes, decirle a Gon todo lo que sentía por él apenas lo notó. Quizá las cosas serían diferentes, pero no, ya no lo había hecho y ahora tenía que bancarse el hecho de que el moreno estaba interesado en alguien más. El Zoldyck se había atrevido a mirar a Gon a los ojos, envalentonado por algún extraño motivo quiso, de pronto, decirle absolutamente todo. Pero cuando lo hizo, el Freecss ya no se encontraba en la habitación, se había ido.

—¿Killua nos vio? —Kurapika estaba preocupado. Sabía el tipo de sentimientos que el Zoldyck guardaba por Gon, y temía que toda su amistad se viera arruinada por todo el asunto de ellos dos.

—Sí, pero es mejor no darle tanta importancia, Kurapika. Tiene que entenderlo —declaró decidido.

—¿Entender qué, Gon? ¿No crees que para él debe ser extraño todo esto? —el menor lo quedó viendo con esos ojos de cachorro que exigían una explicación. El Kuruta suspiró audiblemente antes de continuar—. Yo creo que Killua albergaba, hasta el día de hoy, la esperanza de poder estar contigo en otros términos y esto debe ser un golpe muy fuerte para él. De seguro y me odia —lamentó.

Ambos decidieron ir por una caminata. El Freecss sabía que su ya-algo-más-que-amigo estaba en lo correcto, y aunque no era su intención herir los sentimientos de Killua, estaba convencido de que lo mejor era tratar el tema como si fuera algo completamente natural. Incluso para ellos era algo extraño todavía, pues ninguno entendía muy bien cómo se dieron las cosas. Sólo que entre correo y correo electrónico poniéndose al tanto de sus respectivas vidas, comenzaron a descubrir nuevos sentimientos el uno por el otro. Cuando por fin habían acordado verse todos, Gon sobre todo no daba más en su ansiedad, y les bastó estar un momento a solas para comprobar que efectivamente aquella amistad había evolucionado en algo un poco más comprometedor.

—¿Y tú le dijiste a Leorio? Él sí que está enamorado de ti —dejó escapar mientras se sentaban al borde de una pileta y rodeaba con sus brazos la pequeña cintura del rubio.

—Eso es completamente diferente —se defendió, —. Yo no me lo paso viajando con él todo el tiempo, es más, sino hubieses insistido en juntarnos los cuatro, ya serían ocho meses sin verlo y…

Pero el moreno lo hizo callar con sus labios, arrebatándole un beso que ahora estaba cargado de emociones. El Kuruta no hizo más que corresponder a ese abrazo y besarlo de vuelta. Fue un momento extraño, al igual que el primero que tuvieron durante la tarde pero se sintió bien, se sintió muy bien. Dejaron de importar Killua, Leorio y lo que pudieran pensar o decir acerca de eso, al menos hasta que tuvieron que separarse debido a la falta de aire.

Unos cuantos metros alejado de ellos, el Zoldyck, con el pecho oprimido, sintió una mano grande posarse en su hombro. Era Leorio.

—Supongo que está bien así —dijo con nostalgia el más alto.

—¿También estabas espiando? —Cuestionó—. Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes —se dio la media vuelta y cruzó las manos en su nuca.

—Sí, claro —suspiró—. ¿Quieres ir por una cerveza?

Quizá no se habían llevado de maravillas en todos estos años, pero definitivamente pasar las penas de amor juntos era una buena idea. Killua miró de soslayo.

—Supongo que me haría bien.

Y se encaminaron al bar más cercano.

.

.

* * *

.


End file.
